thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Krystal Calcite
Name: Krystal Calcite District: 7 Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'7" Personality: Krystal is not super generous and sweet, although she isn't blood-thirsty and malicious, either. I suppose you could say she's right in between. She's friendly and bubbly. She's most certainly not a loner, and a lot of people like her. A good aura surrounds her, and she's very trustworthy. However, she's also very ambitious. When her name was called at the reapings, she felt sad and fear for her life, but her tears slowly transformed into a new determination. She was going to do anything it took to come back home to District 7, even if it meant killing another tribute. She's not like the Careers, of course - she doesn't kill at random. But she will kill in order to defend herself. Appearance: Lunaii Weapons: Throwing knives, throwing axes, throwing daggers - pretty much anything that she can throw from a distance. Backstory: Krystal was born to two loving parents on the very edge of District 7. Although she's closer to the slums, she's not exactly what you would call poor. She's well fed and taken care of, but she's not exactly wealthy, either. She doesn't go around wearing nice clothes, and she thinks winning the Hunger Games could prove to be an advantage as her family needs the money. She has an older sister named Katelyn that would often teach her long distance combat in the forest outside of District 7, and also how to swim and climb. Krystal will pass down this knowledge to her younger sister, Autumn, when she's old enough. Krystal has also formed a pretty good friendship with the mayor's daughter, Taylor, over the past few years. One week when Krystal was 15, her mother, whom was a teacher at the nearby elementary school, went on strike for a bit because the school shut down, therefore her parents were paid less often. Krystal thought about taking the tesserae, but Taylor told her it wasn't a good idea, and secretly went to their house during the night and gave them food until Mrs. Calcite was able to find another job. When Krystal is reaped for the Hunger Games, Taylor tries to volunteer, but Krystal gives her a look that tells her not to. Strengths: Strong swimmer, great climber, far distance combat, plant recognition. Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat, can run fast but only for a limited distance. Fears: Death of a loved one. Interview Angle: Krystal will be sweet, funny, and likeable, as well as confident and sexy in order to get sponsors. She will refuse to answer the interviewer's questions if he asks about her personal life; to her, that seems like he's trying to invade her privacy. Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong sounds, she will run and grab the nearest pack, then join up with her alliance right away and get the heck out of there. Game Strategy: Krystal will stick with her alliance. Hide, and view the fighting from afar. Don't provoke the Careers, and avoid any tribute that poses a threat. Split up with her alliance when it comes down to the final few. Alliance: Anti-Careers, or a trustworthy alliance. Token: A silver ring with her nickname, "Krys" carved into it. Given to her by Taylor. Category:17 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes